


Night Out on the Town

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Animal Companions, Bad Ideas, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fanart, Humor, ladies carrying dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Alberich & Myste go on a double date with Kerowyn & Eldan.Kerowyn did say that Valdemar needed some scandalizing.
Relationships: Alberich/Myste (Valdemar), Eldan/Kerowyn (Valdemar)
Kudos: 3





	Night Out on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> "I bet I can carry you all the way back to the palace!" - Kerowyn

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: They are on the wrong street going the wrong direction, but they won't realize it until Eldan becomes more intimately acquainted with the ground.


End file.
